RWBY: Extinction Episode 1 - Point of Contact
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: A retelling of Point of Contact from Call of Duty: Ghosts's Extinction mode. Rated M for violence and coarse language


RWBY: Extinction.

Summary: A Retelling of the events of Point of Contact in Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction mode. WARNING: Violence, swearing. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth) or Call of Duty: Ghosts (Infinity Ward/Activision)

It's been approximately 2 weeks after a massive orbital barrage strike to eliminate White Fang in the area. After the strike, these creatures, the Cryptids, crawled from the still burning crater, and began to annihilate every living thing in the area.

"We are making our final descent, girls, get ready!" says the pilot.

"We're good to go! Drop us at any time!" says the team's leader, Ruby Rose. Ruby and her team recently graduated from Beacon academy in Vale, and were almost immediately sent on a mission. None of them expected this, though. They were being flown to a small town approximately twenty miles east of Vacuo's capital, where a large crater awaits them.

The Airjet comes to a stop over a small patch of grass connected to a path leading up to an inn. Blocking their way is a large, reddish mass with a glowing flower atop it.

"God, look at this place, it's been a bloody battleground since they were unearthed. RWBY, take this drill and destroy any hives on your way to the crater! Arm that nuke then haul ass back here! Good luck girls!" says the pilot before the Airjet lifts off and disappears.

"Alright guys, weapons out!" says Ruby, unsheathing Crescent Rose.

The team unsheathes and arms their weapons as Blake plants the drill near the hive. A tremor is felt as Ruby gets her first look at the aliens, the Cryptids.

"Protect the drill! No holds barred! Attack!" Ruby yells.

As the drill well…drills, Ruby and Weiss take turns slicing Cryptids to pieces while Yang and Blake take their fair share of the forces coming at them.

The drill finishes with the hive exploding, allowing them to advance.

"That didn't take long…" says Yang.

"That was a small hive, Yang" says Weiss.

"Anyway, from what I can see, it looks like there are weapons up ahead. Maybe we should grab some, they would be more practical than our normal weapons." says Blake.

"But, I like my weapon…" Ruby says with her pleading 'puppy dog' eyes.

"I'm sure that the Cryptids will be happy to sit still while you cut them to bits." says Weiss sarcastically.

The team makes their way into the infested inn area. As for weapons, Ruby takes an AK-12 assault rifle, Weiss takes an HK Vector CRB sub-machine gun, Yang takes an FP6 shotgun, and Blake takes a VKS silenced sniper rifle.

After they cleared the second, third and fourth hive without incident, the pilot's voice reaches them on their radio.

"RWBY, it looks like you could use some help with this next hive, Firebird 1 circling around to assist, clear out those Scorpions!" says the pilot.

As the Airjet engages, at least six Scorpions and thirty Scouts attack the girls. Ruby draws Crescent Rose in rifle form and blows off the head of the first Scorpion. Spinning the scythe like an oversized buzz saw, Ruby plants Crescent Rose's blade into the pavement and draws the AK-12 while perched on the scythe's hilt. Weiss starts freezing Scorpions and Scouts alike so that Yang and Blake can shatter them. Weiss turns on her heel to throw Myrtenaster like a spear, impaling two Scouts that were about to drop Ruby and devour her.

"Shit, thanks Weiss." Ruby says.

"Watch out next time, you dunce!" yells Weiss as Blake snipes a Scorpion that was about to shoot Weiss with its acid.

After about five minutes of this, the barrier hive is destroyed, allowing Team RWBY to advance into the town itself.

"Hey, why do you guys think we were given this armor and HUD helmet?" asks Ruby.

All four girls were wearing jet black, titanium plated armor with their respective emblems on each. They were also, each given a pair of black gloves that would allow them to digitally construct items of use depending on how many Cryptids they killed. (I really didn't know how else to describe it.)

"I would assume for protection and ammo." says Blake.

The team plants the drill at the first hive that they see, just as four massive Cryptids approach.

"HUNTERS!" yells Ruby as she transforms Crescent Rose into a scythe.

The team readies their weapons as the first Hunter jumps right at Weiss. Weiss finds it no challenge to impale the Hunter's head from the bottom. The girls finish off the Hunters with relative ease as the drill finishes up.

"Alright… on to the next one…" says Ruby tiredly.

After clearing the next three hives, they make their way to the next barrier hive. Ruby reloads her newly retrieved M27-IAR, Weiss readies her new PP-19 Bizon SMG, Yang comes back with a Bulldog shotgun, and Blake has moved on to an IA-2 Marksman Rifle.

"Firebird 1 engaging, clear out those Scorpions!" says the pilot.

They resume the same practice as before, with them spreading out and covering each other as best they can. Although, things happen a bit differently…

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" screams Ruby as she is hit by Scorpion acid.

Weiss quickly kills the scorpion and rushes to Ruby's aid.

"You hit bad?" asks Weiss.

"I'll live, it burns a bit, but the armor absorbed most of the acid, and dripped it off me." says Ruby re-assuring Weiss that she is okay.

The team continues to kill Scorpions, Scouts and Hunters until the barrier hive is destroyed.

"Let's move out!" says Ruby as she reloads the M27.

Just as the girls make their way through the alleyway, a colossal, black alien grabs their attention.

"What the hell is that?" asks Yang warily.

"Rhino. Heavily armored. Anyone able to place a sentry gun with armor piercing rounds?" asks Ruby.

"I can place two!" says Blake.

"Oh yeah, well I got a Death Machine motherfuckers!" says Yang.

"Anyway, we move into the crater!" says Weiss.

Ruby leads the team into the cabin area, where two more Rhinos greet them.

After clearing out the first hive without a whole lot of resistance, they move up into the busted barn, where Yang takes up the Chain SAW LMG. After they place the drill, a Rhino comes to greet them, and was almost immediately destroyed by Myrtenaster, Ember Celica, a few shots from Crescent Rose, and Blake's sentry gun. They clear the next three hives before moving onto the biggest hive they have ever seen.

"This is it, pull out all your stops, every piece of gear that you have ready, get it deployed!" says Ruby reloading her M27 as well as Crescent Rose.

"The Cryptids will be merciless here. Be ready for anything!" says Ruby as she plants the drill.

"Anything" turns out to be six Rhinos, forty Hunters, twenty-five Scorpions, and around two hundred Scouts.

Ruby begins by becoming a human buzz saw, spinning around and around, slicing at least twenty Scouts in half before a Hunter pounces on her, accidentally impaling itself on the blade of the oversized blade.

Weiss fires off a mixture of fireballs, ice balls, and even calls down some lightning strikes with her Dust-powered rapier. The combination of off all this manages to incinerate twenty Hunters, and two of the Rhinos.

Yang stays close to Blake at the drill as she unloads her entire magazine at a Rhino. As the rhino falls, she see that she is about to be jumped by four Hunters. As each one jumps, they are turned to orange mist by Ember Celica.

Blake has both of her sentries firing and she, herself, after grabbing a Chain SAW along with Yang, is shredding up the Scouts that just seem to love the drill. The Sentries are taking care of the Scorpions.

After twenty long minutes of fighting, the drill finishes. Ruby readies Crescent Rose to flee. Ruby arms the nuke and fires Crescent Rose, propelling her to her friends; already back at the alleyway connecting to the town.

"Fucking Meteor's blocking the way!" yells Weiss.

As they fight off a Rhino, the meteor eventually disintegrates, allowing them to pass.

"MOVE!" yells Ruby.

As they sprint around the Rhinos and Hunters, they are greeted by yet, another Meteor.

"Kill them all!" yells Yang as she open up with her Chain SAW.

After a couple of minutes, the Meteor disintegrates.

"Final push people. MOVE!" yells Ruby as she rockets away.

The Airjet moves into position for pickup just as the team reaches the LZ.

"We all good?" asks the pilot.

"Yep. Now move!" yells Weiss.

The Airjet lifts off and hauls ass away from the town, just as the nuke goes off. An intense white light very nearly blinds the girls as they brace for the shockwave.

The shockwave nearly knocks the Airjet out of the sky.

"We are on our way back to Vale now girls! Take this time to rest." says the pilot.

"Thanks. Get a hold of Ozpin. Tell him that the mission was a success." says Ruby.

The Airjet accelerates and climbs into the clouds. The team begins to relax as they have a long ride back to Vale.

"Do you think this is the end of the threat, Ruby?" asks Weiss.

"No, Weiss, I don't." says Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that this is only the beginning.

Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this. I'd been wanting to do a story like this ever since I beat Point of Contact. I will have the Nightfall retelling up as soon as I beat it. Nightfall, for all of those who don't know, is a pain in the ass. Please review so I kow where I can improve on, and to tell me if you liked the story.


End file.
